Awake and Alive
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: This is a short songfic about Naruto and Sakura drawing strength from each other in a time of struggle. I thought that the song, "Awake and Alive" by: Skillet, fit with the idea. I do not own Naruto, or the song used.


Hey everyone! ^^ This is my first songfic, and I did it for NaruSaku! YAY! The bottom part is supposed to be their thoughts about each other. The last two parts after the "Waking up, waking up" part is supposed to be them thinking together, although it didn't come out that way. Sorry if it confuses you guys. It's my first attempt at a songfic. It sucks. Anyway, I do not own Naruto, and I definately do not own the awesomeness which is "Awake and Alive" by: Skillet. I hope you guys enjoy this. THERE IS SWEARING! Please read and review, and tell me what I need to improve on, since I want to do another one of these. ^^ _

* * *

___

I'm at war with the world and they try to pull me into the dark. I struggle to find my faith, as I'm slipping from your arms.

The Nine Tailed Fox's power surged through me, red chakra seeping out of the pores in my skin, heedless of my restraint. I was becoming a monster. A hideous, ugly monster. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop the sharp claws that grew from my fingers, the scratch like marks on my face get more defined. I couldn't block the flow of chakra with just my will alone. My will wasn't strong enough on its own. My teeth grew longer, stabbing into the bottom of my lips, hurting me, the red chakra enclosing me, like a cloak. My skin began to peel away, red shifting, striated power replacing the skin that seemed to flake off like withered paint on a wall. In my mind, I felt something pushing me back. A huge red surge. It was enormous. I summoned my chakra, the blue fire gathering behind me, and stared down the red energy as it took shape. The Kyuubi. That damn fox. It stared me in the face, its face and eyes laughing. _Damn it…_

_

* * *

_

It's getting harder to stay awake, and my strength is fading fast. You breathe into me at last…

_Naruto…_I watched. Helpless again, my heart throbbing as his body took on the shape of an ugly monster. Four tails sprouted from his backside, waving in the air, the front of him terrifying, yet leaving me awestruck at the same time. _So much power…_I took a step toward him, aware of the fact that enemies were all around us, the ones on my right taking aim at me. But this wasn't about me. This was about bringing Naruto back to his senses. Sure, I had been injured. A huge series of three kunai cuts adorned my right arm, the sting of oxygen meeting the sliced flesh staggering. But, I couldn't waste any time healing myself when Naruto needed me. He was more important. After all, I didn't learn how to heal and fight these past two years just for myself. I made a promise. I promised that next time Naruto went after Sasuke, I would help him. How am I supposed to help him if he's like this? I don't have the power that Captain Yamato has, or the skill and quiet determination that Kakashi-sensei has. All I have…All I have is…Nothing. I dropped to my knees. _How am I going to help him? I can't suppress it. I don't have any seals or jutsu that can shove the power back. What do I do? Wait…_ I stood back up, wincing at the pain in my arm. Memories of Naruto being in a box, back against the wall flooded into my mind. Flash. The oath of pain. Flash. Breaking the water prison holding Kakashi-sensei with hard wit. Flash. The sight of Haku flying through one of his hellish crystal mirrors, red chakra flying after him. Flash. Naruto coming out of the ground to punch Neji in the bottom of his jaw. Flash. The look on Naruto's flash as he stood between me and Arashi, a pincher-like hand in Naruto's back. Flash. Naruto's smiling face when I first saw him after he returned from his two year trip. Flash. Naruto's smile when he promised me he'd bring Sasuke back. I narrowed my eyes. _I can do this._ I planted my feet, a surge of chakra rushing through me. _I can do this…_

_

* * *

_

I'm awake, I'm alive, now I know what I believe inside. Now, it's my time. I'll do what I want, cause this is my life. Here

_(right here),__right now__(right now), I'll stand my ground and never back down.__ I know what I believe inside. I'm awake and I'm alive._

The two of them stand tall, ready to fight two similar opponents. Naruto faces the Kyuubi, a battle inside his mind, the image of Sakura burned into his mind, the force of his promise as well as emotions swelling up inside him, giving him strength. Naruto's chakra flares up, blue flames reaching up higher into the blackness of oblivion, darker, the wind raging through the black space, howling with anger and determination. Naruto embraces his ninja way, holding it close to him as he prepares to fight the Kyuubi, closing his eyes, thinking of only one thing; Sakura. Sakura, on the other hand, faces the multiple ninja surrounding her and the now Four Tailed Naruto, taking her place at the frontlines to protect Naruto, as well as bring him back to the easy-going and bright boy she has come to care for deeply. With his voice echoing in her mind, the moon glowing, the stars glittering as they shoot across the sky, cherry blossom petals blowing across her face, Sakura tightens her left glove over her left hand, her green eyes narrowed and ready. She takes a deep breath, as her heart hardens, her right hand pulling out a kunai. Unspoken thoughts move through her mind, but about only one person; Naruto.

* * *

_I'm at war with the world cause I, ain't never gonna sell my soul. I've already made up my mind, no matter what I can't be bought or sold. _

The Kyuubi 's chakra shoves itself against mine, the damn fox running toward me, as I ran toward it, Rasengan glowing in my right hand. We clash, the Kyuubi's face a laughing smile, mocking my futile attempts at defeating it. We push off each other, its nine tails whipping across the air, flying toward me. I jumped out of the way, charging up another Rasengan, blue light glowing in my right hand. We flew at each other again, and my eyes widen, the memory of Sasuke and I going at each other in the Final Valley, Chidori raging in his left hand, silver and misshapen, what was left of my friend smiling at me like the Kyuubi was now, evil and heartless. I came back to myself, just as the Kyuubi's tails broke through my Rasengan, and slammed me in the right side of my stomach, blood flying out of me, as I flew through the air, sliding across some crystal clear platform thing, finally stopping in a heap on the ground.

"It's pointless to fight me, runt. I'll always beat you. It looks like you're going to let down your beloved Fourth Hokage, boy. What a shame. After all the trouble it took to seal me into this weak body of yours, you're going to just lay there and give up. That wasn't much of a fight. You're just a disappointment. You should just surrender your body to me, and get it over with." The Nine Tailed Fox mocked, stalking toward me, its footsteps slowly getting louder, the sound of its tails whipping through the air. I closed my eyes, screwing them tight.

"No. I won't give up. I'll never-" I started.

"What about that girl? Didn't you hurt her once before? Didn't you fail to bring her beloved Sasuke-kun back to her, all because you weren't strong enough?" The Kyuubi asked. I flinched.

"That's true." I murmured quietly, keeping my eyes closed. The Nine Tailed Fox sat down next to me, poking me with its massive paw.

"Exactly. If you sell your body to me, you'll be able to bring Sasuke back. I can give you immense power. With my strength, you'll be able to make that girl you love so much happy. It's a win-win situation, when you think about it, boy. I get out of this prison, and you fulfill your promise." The Kyuubi lay down next to me, still smiling evilly. _So you just want to talk now, huh? _

"I don't care. I will not give my soul to you. For any reason. If I'm going to be Hokage and save Sasuke, then I have to do them by my own means. Even if I get beat down again and again. To never give up. That's my ninja way. As for Sakura…" I started, lifting my head up, my blue eyes blazing.

"I WILL keep my promise to her as well, you hear me? And I'll do it with my own strength, got it? I don't need yours, and I never will!" I finished, standing up, and slamming a Rasengan into its side, making us even as far as gut wounds go. It slid across the crystal clear like platform like I did, coming back up in a crouch.

"You're making a mistake, boy! You aren't strong enough to fulfill your promise on your own!" The Kyuubi snarled. My lip curled up.

"That may be true, however…" I lifted my fingers, two shadow clones poofing around me in seconds. The three of us held our hands together, one molding chakra, me feeding it chakra, the last shifting it into wind natured chakra. Little silver strips of wind came into existence around the little ball, getting bigger and bigger. I held my palm up to the sky, the pointed edges of a four edged shuriken spinning above my head, the wind screeching around me as the shadow clones vanished into puffs of smoke. The Kyuubi's eyes widened at the size of my jutsu, fear glowing in its eyes.

"What…What is THAT?"It asked, backing away. I narrowed my eyes.

"My own strength. And you know what? I'm going to prove to you that I am strong enough to beat you on my own. Just watch."

_

* * *

_

When my faith is getting weak, and I feel like giving in, you breathe into me again.

_One down. Nine to go. _I twisted, dodging the kunai flung at my arm wound, cart wheeling and flipping all around Naruto's Four Tailed form, protecting him as best I could. My legs burned from cuts and grazes, but I ignored them, focusing all of my energy into defending Naruto. The enemies flung shuriken, kunai, jutsu, almost everything under the sun at me, hoping to slow me down, but I blocked or evaded them. My chakra levels stayed solid, allowing me to keep going. I back flipped back in front of Naruto, as the weapon throwing ceased suddenly. _This is odd. _I narrowed my eyes, and looked around, noticing how they started taking a few steps toward me, their clothes now visible. My eyes widened at the black cloaks, red cloud like markings on the sides of them, and haunting smiles. _Shit! The Akatsuki! Wait…Henchmen? _I took another good look at them, but my check over was interrupted when the enemies at my back flew toward me, heading straight for Naruto. I pushed off, somersaulting high in the air, going back over their heads, landing on the ground, and punching the ground with my right hand, not thinking. The Akatsuki henchmen turned around, surprised.

"SHANNARO!" I cried, the rocks coming up from the ground, streaming toward the enemies. And Naruto. He didn't move, the four tails waving back and forth in mid air, showing no sign of interest in what was going on, or knowing the fact that my attack was heading right for him.

"Naruto! LOOK OUT!" I shouted, jumping from rock to rock, heedless of how dangerous it was to jump off of moving rocks, not even caring. I made it to Naruto, and held my arms outstretched, blocking the incoming rocks, as they flew up closer, one jagged point heading straight for me. I heard the Akatsuki henchmen behind us start running toward Naruto from his front side, two attacks boxing the both of us in. _This is it…This is the end of the road. I'm about to die. Naruto…Sorry I failed you…_I dropped my head, my hair falling over my shoulders as tears slid down my nose, dripping onto the dirt at my feet. _I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you…And now, because of my weakness, we're both going to die…_The tears came harder, as the rocks and enemies slowly came closer, though it seemed like time had slowed down drastically, like everything was moving in slow motion. _Maybe…I wasn't meant to be strong. Maybe I was meant to cave every time I had to fight on my own. Maybe- _

"Sakura…" A voice drifted across my mind, so distant, so sweet, so soothing.

"Yes?" My inner voice called back, weak and tired. Time around me continued to drag on, the movements of the enemies and rocks still sluggish.

"You promised." _What?_

"You promised you wouldn't ever try to throw your life away, even if it meant protecting someone you care about. Remember?" The voice continued. Flash. Naruto standing in front of me, scolding me about trying to give up my life to defend Sasame, when Naruto had been trapped in an ever shrinking man controlled pyramid, leaving me the only one left to protect her. My eyes opened, my mouth dropped slightly, and I smiled. _Yes…I remember now…_

"I did, didn't I? Right…Naruto?"

_

* * *

_

I'm awake, I'm alive, now I know what I believe inside. Now, it's my time, I'll do what I want, cause this is my life. Here

_(right here),__ right now__(right now), I'll stand my ground and never back down. __I know what I believe inside. I'm awake and I'm alive. _

Naruto and Sakura both are at their mental limits, their eyes staring the embodiment of their fears and regrets in the face, Sakura between Naruto and a bunch of rocks and Akatsuki henchmen hell bent on capturing Naruto for their own purposes, and Naruto getting ready to shove the Kyuubi back into its cage, forever. As Sakura's strength and belief in herself dwindled, she heard Naruto's voice, pushing her to not give up. Now, she draws up the courage to save Naruto, and give him strength to shove the Kyuubi back from the outside. Naruto, on the other hand, had been just about ready to give up on himself, seeing as how he wasn't strong enough to bring Sasuke back on his own, even using the Kyuubi's chakra. The Kyuubi offers him endless power, which Naruto denies, refusing to give up. Now, Naruto and Sakura are pushed to the edge, their strength rising up to help them fight their impossible enemies.

* * *

_Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up. In the dark, I can feel you in my sleep, in your arms I feel you breathe into me. _

I flew toward the Kyuubi, the Rasenshuriken wailing in my right hand as I pulled it backward, getting ready to let it go, getting ready to slam it into the Kyuubi's face.

"No! You won't be able to beat me you insignificant little boy!" The Kyuubi raised a paw to swat me aside, but I twisted away from it, still on course, and I flung my right hand forward, closing my eyes against the bright light.

"TAKE THIS!" I cried, slamming it into the Nine Tailed Fox's face. White light enclosed me, coming from the impact of my jutsu against the Kyuubi's powerful chakra, which shoved back at me. I stayed strong, although blinded, giving it my all. A white dome appeared, flying up into the air, as wind sent me flying backwards, my eyes closing. I could hear the Kyuubi's screams, as the wind blades struck the Kyuubi's chakra points, shattering its chakra flow, although leaving it alive. The light became too bright, and I flew through the air, barely conscious.

"Naruto…" A soft voice murmured.

"Yes?" My inner voice replied. More wind sent me flying backwards faster, as I slid across a crystal platform, then stopping, lying on my side, my wounded side.

"You did it for me…"The voice continued. _What?_

"You gave me the strength to fight on. Watching you grow up, seeing you save me time and time again, your smiling face. They gave me strength. Thank you." The voice faded away, just as the sound of slamming doors echoed in my ears, the doors locking on their own.

"Don't forget this, boy. I will free myself. And then I will destroy you, and all that you hold dear. Starting with Sakura, and Konoha." The Kyuubi snarled from behind bars, right beside me.

"Just keep talking." I replied, standing up, and holding up two fingers. _Release!_

_

* * *

_

Forever hold this heart that I will give to you. Forever I will live for you.

"SHANNARO!" I cried, slamming my fist into the incoming jagged edge, the rock shattering, the force of the impact causing a huge white shockwave to push the remaining rocks back. I swung my head around, seeing the henchmen coming, and I front flipped over Naruto, running toward the henchmen, holding up a kunai. I jumped, dodged, twisted, flipped, did everything I could to protect Naruto, and kill the Akatsuki henchmen that flew at me. I sliced, hacked, punched, broke, and brutally killed the henchmen, my right fist glowing with blue chakra fire. I panted, as the men fell to the ground dead around me, their bodies hitting the ground with loud thumps, the kunai in my left hand dripping with ruby blood.

"Sakura…" I turned around at the sound of my name, seeing Naruto, his normal human body being the only thing I could focus on, his blue eyes glowing brightly. _Naruto…You did it…On your own, without my help. _I looked back over my shoulder, making sure the enemies were all dead, then ran over to Naruto. I knelt down next to him, flicking the blood off of my kunai, then sliding it back into the tan pouch on my left side, and held my right hand over his bleeding gut wound. _I was positive that no one got him…_My hand glowed bright green, and the wound began to close.

" Thank you, Sakura." He whispered, leaning on me. I nodded, focusing on healing, rather than talking.

"Naruto! Sakura! Are you two alright?" A familiar voice called from the distance. I looked up, seeing Kakashi-sensei running toward us. Naruto flinched, and trembled, as my Mystical Palm Technique started to wan. I turned back to it, and used both hands, willing more chakra into both of them. The chakra flew down my arms, heading straight to my palms. Kakashi-sensei knelt down next to us, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura, did you take care of all of these ninja behind you?" He asked. I looked back at their dead bodies, the stench of blood wafting into my nose.

"Yes. I did." I replied, turning back to Naruto. His wound closed up, his eyes shutting slowly.

"That's right. You just rest now, Naruto. I'll look after you." I soothed, as he went still. Kakashi-sensei looked at me with wide eyes.

"You took care of ten Akatsuki by yourself?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Henchmen. I took care of ten Akatsuki henchmen by myself, blocked my own attack, and protected Naruto all at the same time." I corrected. Kakashi-sensei looked down at Naruto.

"I hope he's going to be alright." He muttered. I nodded.

"He will. I promise." I replied, smiling down at Naruto. _Thank you…Naruto. I think now I know…How I feel about you. You were right. No life should be thrown away. Not even for the life of someone precious to you. Otherwise, you're giving up. I've always loved that about you…How you never gave up, even though all was lost. You really are…_I smiled down at him brighter, and laid my left cheek on the top of his head gently, closing my eyes. _Remarkable, Naruto. And I love you for that. _

_

* * *

_

I'm awake, I'm alive. Now I know what I believe inside. Now, it's my time. I'll do what I want, cause this is my life. Here

_(right here),__ right now__(right now), I'll stand my ground and never back down.__ I know what I believe inside. I'm awake and I'm alive. _

_I've never felt so strong in my life, Naruto. It was like your strength was flowing through my veins when I defended you. All the while, you were keeping my eyes open, keeping me from falling back into darkness, keeping my senses sharp and alert. Because of you, I'm still alive. Because of your ninja way, and my promise to you, I'm awake. I'm not drowning in my regret and remorse. It was you all along. Not Sasuke. I've been…So blind. Thank you, Naruto…Thank you for everything…_

_Sakura, your voice brought me back. When I heard your voice while I was fighting the Nine Tailed Fox, it kept me going. The image of you smiling etched itself into my mind, permanent, not washing away. I think, I know why I love you so much. Because…Because, you and I are so much alike. We both have something we want to protect. Something precious to us. And when we think of that one thing, we get strength from it. I don't know. I guess you're the one thing that gives me the strength to continue fighting. What about you, Sakura?_

* * *

_Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up. _

_Now, I know. I'm not alone. I never have been. Not since I realized something…Something important. I feel awake and alive, when you're beside me, Naruto... _

_Now, I know. I'm not alone. I never have been. Not since I realized something…Something important. I feel awake and alive, when you're beside me, Sakura… _


End file.
